


Half excitement and half fear

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, High School, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepovers, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27208765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Akihiro crawled closer, face inches away from Shota's, his eyes sparkling, Shota noticed, sparkling ever so brightly, ever so beautiful, ever so wonderful—"Can I do something?" Shota felt his heart skip a beat. He looked down at Akihiro's lips, then back at his eyes, anxiety clawing at him."Of course,"
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Half excitement and half fear

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are both 17-18!!

"Shota?" Said boy was ripped from his mind, coming back to reality.

The reality that scared him.

The reality that he feared.

"Yes?" He replied, so soft, so quiet, that if Akihiro hadn't turned off his music and fan, he wouldn't have even heard him.

Akihiro crawled closer, face inches away from Shota's, his eyes sparkling, Shota noticed, sparkling ever so brightly, ever so beautiful, ever so wonderful—

"Can I do something?" Shota felt his heart skip a beat. He looked down at Akihiro's lips, then back at his eyes, anxiety clawing at him.

"Of course,"

Shota watched, frozen in his spot as Akihiro came even closer, both his hands softly cupping Shota's face. 

Shota felt all the blood drain from his face, eyes widening as he felt his heart pace, begging his body to not let his heart burst, not yet, not right now, not when the thing he had tortured himself over was ever so close.

"If... If you feel uncomfortable, just—" Akihiro took a breath, looking away, a bright red blush painting his cheeks. "Just tell me, a-and I'll stop, okay?"

Shota nodded, body rigid and tense as he felt Akihiro come closer.

Aki put himself in Shota's lap.

Aki leaned down.

His lips captured Shota's in a soft kiss.

Shota felt like he was _flying._

He had kissed before, but they were kisses from girls. Girls, he realised years before, he didn't like at all. Not in a 'Girls have cooties' way, but in a 'I have no attraction towards girls' way.

From all the kisses he had had, none of them were as magical like this.

He was kissing a boy, he reminded himself. He was kissing a boy, and he was enjoying it.

Shota brought up his hands, hesitantly resting them on Akihiro's hips, pulling him closer.

He felt Akihiro gasp before smiling against his mouth, kissing him again.

Shota couldn't be happier.

Of all the times he had helped the other, all the times he had shunned himself from feeling anything like this towards Akihiro, he was so happy that it came to this moment.

Akihiro pulled away, both of them out of breath.

Shota stared at Aki, his eyes wide in a trance.

"That was—"

"I love you,"

Shota quickly threw his hands over his mouth, not believing what he had just said.

Akihiro was staring back at him, mouth agape.

He fucked up, oh _god_ , he had fucked up.

Shota scrambled, jumping up and running to Akihiro's door. He had to get out, he ruined another thing, he had to _leave—_

A hand grabbed onto his pulling him back down.

With an 'oomph', he collided into Aki's chest, anxiety swirling in his stomach.

Shota pushed himself off Aki, eyes darting anywhere but him.

"I-I'm, I—" Shota was cut off, a pair of arms grabbing at him and pulling him into Aki's chest, wrapping around him.

"It's _okay_ , Shota, I _promise_ It's okay" Akihiro rushed out, hugging Shota tighter.

Shota felt his breathing stuttter at the reassuring words.

"I love you too,"

It was a whisper, but he heard it.

It was soft, and quiet, and yet full of so much emotion that Shota could feel all the walls he had spent years putting up come crumbling down.

He wrapped his own arms around the other boy, burying his face into his neck.

"I'm so happy you do,"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed :]


End file.
